crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.91: Haze (2)
In the hallway of The Council, Nergal saw Chocolat while walking and called him, Chocolat who's surprised by his presence, flinches a bit. Nergal tells him that he wants to visit Navarus before he awakes. He urges him he can't, then Millefeuille grabs him from the behind who's surprised by her. Millefeuille tells him that he's like a father figure to them since he raised them along with Carmilla, and tells him that he is to late Navarus was already freed to which he wonders about it. She teases him that it's not going to go according to his plan this time, then she turn to leave while dragging out Chocolat. Nergal comments that they have not change after all this time, then Riu calls him and tells him about Angela. At Arzew, Olivier Ostern tell all of the staff members about the report submitted by Setz, he announces to them that the school nurse Angela Erzsebet has gone missing and there's a strong trace of power remains at the scene. He deduces that she either was kidnapped or murdered, Buzzi tells him that he's slighty concerned about her name, he then speculates if what he is thinking is right(Angela is part of Erzsebet Clan). Olivier Ostern tells them that he's also concerned about her name, he then tells them due to the fact that she became a School Nurse by the permission of Navarus is very strange and the possibility of her being part of Erzsebet Clan is low because it was decimated two centuries ago. He wonders why her name is exactly the same, existedly two centuries ago and he will dispatch a search team about it. Setz recalls the reaction of Bathory, when he reported the incident to Arzew, she became angry at him and reprimand him for doing it, then she told him that she will find Angela on her own. At Student Council Room, Setz while thinking about Lark, tell himself that the result of the investigation can't help him about Angela. Lark became depressed about Angela, telling himself that she is well and there's no way she disappeared without reason. At The Council, Navarus was freed and Sylvia approached him. She tells him that she brought Neal along with her, Navarus glance at Neal while wondering why he was so calm. He then tells them they are returning to Arzew, Neal uses his Travel Ability and a black warped portal appears in the wall. Navarus enters it and Sylvia was going to tells him something but she doesn't continue it, before she enters the portal, Neal teases her if she's afraid then tells her to hurry up and get inside. Sylvia glares at him like she wants to killed him while Navarus listens to the two. At the Arzew, Olivier Ostern announces to the students that after a week of investigation, the results have finally come and the School Nurse Angela Erzsebet was attacked when she was returning from the council and her survival couldn't be confirm yet, but judging at the scene there's a high possibility that she was murdered. Navarus was the one who gave her a job and he had no reaction to the incident. There were still many unanswered questions raised among the staff members. At Director Office, Olivier Ostern interrogates Navarus for hiding over the fact that Angela was a Erzsebet Clan member to all Staff Members ands or keeping it a secret to himself. He urges him that he will report the incident to The Council, then Laura James intervenes that this incident was a big crisis and they need to think about the school sake before doing necessary actions about this. In Lark's dream, he is seen lying on the grass while depressed and crying. Chapters Previous Next Ch.90: Haze (1) Ch.92: Haze (3) Category:Chapters